1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fireplace screens and more particularly to that class partially or totally limiting the flow of air therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with fireplace screens substantially, totally or adjustably impervious to the flow of air. U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,032 issued on Mar. 11, 1975 to J. E. Lydle et al. teaches a fireplace front or screen for fitting over fireplace opening which has self-supportingly rigid, rectangular supportive frame including rigid top, bottom and opposite side supportive strips defining frame opening and separate top, bottom and side facing strips of relatively thin, facing material, of selectively variable decorative designs, complementally fitted and affixed over the corresponding frame supportive strips. Frame carries heat-proof glass panel means, and at least one of top and bottom supportive and facing strips forms chamber for concealed draft means adjustable to control inward passage of draft air therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,558 issued on Oct. 21, 1975 to B. L. Caldwell pertains to folding glass doors that have a novel pivotal mounting for easy removal for cleaning. An optional wire mesh curtain may be mounted behind the doors. A draft control at the bottom of the frame is adjustable by a foot or hand operated lever. Installation of the frame is facilitated by an improved lintel bracket.
Both of the aforementioned patents suffer the common deficiency of providing draft means, though adjustable, facilitating the ongoing combustion of ignited fuel in fireplace chamber. Furthermore, both of the aforementioned disclosures fail to provide a light tight screen capable of concurrently hiding the fireplace combustion chamber from view whilst allowing the frontmost portions of an andiron set to be located forward of such a light tight and substantially airtight screen.